Two Sides Of One
by AndSmileAsYouDie
Summary: Zetsu. The freshman with many regrets in life. Sexualy confused, never seeing his best friend, and the only person he likes loathed him.  Starts slow, but I have plans.


It's a Friday today. A late day. There's a peprally going on at his moment, I can't place where, though. Currently, I'm in my geometry class, helping out in the supply closet. I'm handing these boxes, which are vexingly heavy, to Naruto who is in turn handing them to Deidara, who is piling them up in Sasori's arms. The red head is stacking them by the wall in neat organized towers. Thirty more boxes to go. One by one, I pass the box, and soon enough, we finish.

Naruto is smiling at me, thanking me for the help. I smile back. I was only bored.

I walk out of the supply closet and start heading towards my desk. Eight seats, one back. I find my black binder and glasses (which is still missing the left lens) there. The seat behind me has four bottles of water and four diet cokes.

"I'm sorry, this is all I have to offer," the teacher explained as I took the diet coke, stuffing it into my backpack. My other hand flew towards the bottle of water, tearing off the cap, and drinking hungrily. I still had another hour stuck here. I won't last without it.

Around me, the people chatted away. Twenty in total.

"Okay, class, we're going to the snack machines," our teacher announced, rounding up the class. She opened the door and the students filed out, taking over the empty hallway and laughing loudly.

The vending machines where quite a walk away.

I tagged along, five feet behind Deidara and Sasori.

My name is Zetsu. And, as any other high-school story, I am a freshman. I don't talk much. I'm glad I don't, because I'm loud, rather than talkative. I'd be screwed in my world geography class.

Anyway, as I said earlier, theres a peprally. I cringe as I hear the roar of the upper class men echoing through that one hallway next to the drama room.

Why aren't freshmen attending? Their excuse: its hot outside, and the gym (I'm guessing it's there) can only support so many people.

I go hang out by the ISS room, watching the others waste their money on chips and sodas. I mentally kick myself for not bringing money. Naruto laughs nervously as he comes to stand next to me. "You don't have any money either? " he asks me, glancing at the others.

I shake my head.

"Yeah, me neither," he mumbles. He straightens and walks off, probably going to beg some one for money.

I shrug to myself, answering a voice in my head.

"You should step away, they might hit you with that door," the teacher advices, looking at me. I turn and notice the windows covered up in black sheets of paper. If someone were in there, and in dire need to satisfy their hunger...

I step away and head towards the opposite wall.

Life for me isn't that interesting. I spend most of my class time spacing out. I don't have a crush on any girl to try to worry about. I don't have awesomely cool friends to hang out with.

So, in other words, I'm a loner.

Oh great, another high-school stereotype in a story.

I look up as I hear my name said. Sasori and Deidara.

". . . He just walks away without even saying hi, or something." Sasori sighed to himself, knowing that he couldn't let someone he actually was used to do nothing at all.

"You're gonna go talk with smart Zetsu, un?"

Im not smart. Deidara just thinks that because I always got good grades in science last year.

Sasori nodded as he headed towards me, leaning against the wall next to me. He smiles at me. Odd. "What's up?" he asks me, turning his body slightly to look at me correctly.

"Nothing much," I answer, turning my own body towards his.

"Wish we could go to the peprally," he says.

"Yeah," I agree, feeling him scoot closer to me.

The teacher is grinning at us, and a blonde girl is staring. She laughs a bit, sing singing the words "Aww, Cupid!"

"Okay, class, time to go!" the teacher calls out, turning to face the other kids.

/I heard that./

Shut up. It doesn't mean anything.

/You're blushing./

I groan as I follow Sasori and Deidara, fruit to cover my burning face. You could only see my pink colored cheek on my right side; split in half, I tell you.

I don't like Sasori that way. He's just my friend. Plus, he has a girlfriend. And were guys.


End file.
